


Whatever It Takes

by vamptramp0348



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cancer, Children, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Goodbyes, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Problems come in twos and threes as Hotch and Rossi start planning on parenthood together.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally on LiveJournal back in 2008 so it's got the original team with Rossi and I recall it was part of a prompt or something ??? but I'm glad I dug this up it was one of my originals

_I remember the day we brought Ashlyn Nicole Hotchner-Rossi home from the hospital. I was way more excited than Papa. Dave was nervous this was after all his first child. Big brother Jack of course kept trying to tell us how to put her in the car seat._

_"No Dad! Support her neck!" Jack fussed._

_"Like I haven't done this before huh?" I quipped placing her blonde head gently down on the neck pillow Papa bought her._

_We visited her surrogate mother before leaving the hospital with Ashlyn. She wished us well and made us promise that Ashlyn would be a happy little girl._

_Princess. That's her nickname Dave forbade me from spoiling her but every time I turned my back he was picking her up and giving her sweets behind my back._

_"Thought your rule of thumb was 'no spoiling that little girl'?" I asked one morning sipping my coffee._

_"No, I distinctly remember saying 'No, you shouldn't spoil that little girl' Aaron." Dave remarked kissing Ashlyn's forehead._

_We both laughed and life was great. We didn't know how time would alter things or how bringing more kids into the family would be. Especially when we brought home Jasmine Mia and then Christian Austin._

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"Papa we're going to be late!" Ashlyn yelled upstairs.

"We're coming!" both Dave and Aaron hollered back to their impatient seven year old.

"I don't want to go...." Jasmine wailed at the top of the steps. Dave tried coecering her to go down the steps but she held onto the bannister and bawled.

"STOP IT PAPA!!! YOU'RE MEAN!" she screamed through her tear stained eyes.

"Come on don't you want to see your teacher and the other kids again?" Dave tried the good guy approach again.

"NO!" she spat in his face.

Dave looked up at Aaron and sighed. He gave him the you-wanna-try look. Dave went downstairs Aaron sat on the stairs next to Jasmine. He straightened her pink dress and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Jaz, I know this is hard for you...you've gotten to spend the first four years of your life with me uninterrupted but Daddy has to go back to work now."

"Why? Why can't we stay home and watch Dora all day...?" she sniffled.

"Because Daddy likes working and I will be right there at three o'clock to pick you up. Promise." he gave his word.

"Pinky promise?" she held out her little pinky finger. He hooked it with his and she let go of the bannister and latched onto Aaron.

"Finally! You're such a big baby Jasmine!" Ashlyn declared following Dave into the kitchen.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!" they argued back and forth with threats of smacking and hair pulling. It was like this until it was time to leave.

"Where's Christian?" Aaron asked looking around the kitchen.

Christian also had gotten to stay with Daddy the first two years of his life and now that he was three and Aaron decided to go back to the FBI he was putting Christian in daycare and Christian wasn't a happy camper.

"Christian!" everyone called for him. Ashlyn was in the doorway of his room everything was a wreck except the bed. Christian always slept with Daddy and Papa. She then listened to hear sobs coming from the toy box.

"FOUND HIM!" she called down the hall and Aaron got there first. Ashlyn pointed to the baby blue, whale shaped toy box. Aaron lifted the lid to see Christian curled up in the fetal position squeezing Bobo his stuffed elephant that was a present from Aaron.

"Come on buddy we're going to be late" he held his hands out for Christian to come to him.

"No, I'm invisble Daddy!" he threw his baby blanket over his head. Aaron had to laugh he sure was going to miss staying home all day. He lifted his toddler son out of the box and cradled him close.

"It won't be so bad after the first couple of weeks. You like Miss Janney don't you?"

"Yeah but she not you daddy!" he kissed Christian's forehead. Ashlyn handed Aaron the little blue backpack that belonged to Christian. He got up and carried him downstairs. Dave was having a time out of Jasmine about her booster seat.

"I want to ride in my baby seat!" she growled.

"You're too big for it. You can ride in a booster seat now"

"Don't want it!" she was on the verge of another melt down.

"Must you bawl at everything?" Ashlyn went outside first.

"I hate you Papa!" she smacked his leg and ran out the house.

"Don't let it cut you so deep Dave. She's only five it's a phase they go through." Aaron tried to reassure him because he looked both angry and hurt.

"Well, it would help Aaron if you didn't let her say things like that you know a little discipline would be nice and much appreciated"

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked. He really hadn't any clue what Dave was hinting around at.

"Oh like you don't know you pushover?"

"Dave, you're seriously angry at me about this?"

"No, we're late and I'm aggravated." he walked out.

Aaron kissed Christian again and walked out after locking the door and engaging the alarm system. Aaron would have to find the proper moment to talk to Dave about this. There was something more than just spoiled children as the problem.  
***  
That night Dave and Ashlyn were cooking dinner together while Aaron played with Jasmine and Christian in the floor. Aaron put Dora into the DVD Player but no one was watching it.

"Daddy..." Jasmine pounced Aaron while Christian landed on his other side.

"You two are too much!" he laughed out loud rolling over. He looked up from the floor to lock gazes with Dave. He smiled at him but Dave quickly looked down into the mixing bowl.

"Here's the eggs I separated the whites from the yolks. Your cholesterol was outrageous Papa..." Ashlyn said dumping them into the bowl. She looked at her Daddy she could sense the tension between her fathers.

"Daddy does discipline but he prefers alternative parenting methods. I know you're old school and all like Dads of old..."

"What do you know about old school?" he asked his seven going on forty year old daughter. She gave him such a duh look and laughed.

"Besides Daddy and I will work this out. Don't worry cara..." he lifted her chin and she smiled a little.

"Papa I'm starving! Is it readyyyyy yet!" Jasmine yelled moving her hair from her eyes and jumping into the kitchen.

Dave knelt down and opened his arms. Jasmine stared at him coquettishly then ran full force into his arms. He kissed her cheek and cradled her close. She pulled apart and kissed his nose.

"I love you Papa...I'm sorry for this morning"

"Its okay Jaz I suppose it's a kid thing" she and he shared a laugh and he put her down. She ran back into the living room to watch Dora.

Aaron came up behind Dave after setting Christian in front of his block table. He kissed his neck and cheek while rubbing his shoulders up and down.

"See it's just a phase. Plus I'm sure your class loves hearing about our unusual home life." Aaron referred to this morning about Dave's aggravation with being late.

"Oh you mean two gay men raising three kids...heard it all" Dave said turning to his husband.

"If you want Dave I'm sure we can arrange a sitter for a night and go out. Like we used to..."

"Before we had kids?" Dave asked suddenly.

"Dave..." before he could finish Ashlyn came over to get plates. The look on her face was worry she quickly wedged herself between the two men.

"I'm going to set the table" she said solemnly pulling out the plates. Aaron gave Dave a regretful look and returned to the living room.

Dave almost said the wrong thing.  
***  
"How about we try sleeping in the big bed tonight?" Aaron asked Christian while he was brushing his teeth.

"Nuh-uh. Seep wif you Daddy" he said wrapping his arms around his neck. Aaron couldn't tell him no, it would break both their hearts.

Dave came with Jasmine in his arms and Ashlyn by his side.

"Brush up and crawl in your covers" he said putting Jasmine down. Aaron carried Christian down the hall to his and Dave's bedroom. He peeled the covers back on his side and let Christian crawl towards the middle.

"Book Daddy!" he wanted Aaron to read him a story.

"Not tonight okay? Tonight we sleep without a story deal?"

"Nuh-uh! Tory time!" he hollered. Aaron went out the room down to Christian's bedroom. He scanned the bookshelf and grabbed The Velveteen Rabbitt and went back to his bedroom. He and Dave bumped into one another in the hallway. Jasmine and Ashlyn were holding his hands.

"The girls are ready for bed" he said pulling them forward towards Aaron.

Aaron crouched down and hugged them both. He was going to wait until Christian was asleep and carry him into his own bedroom. He wouldn't wake up happy but if Aaron didn't talk to Dave he might not wake up in this house ever again.

"Good night girls...Daddy loves you" he kissed both their cheeks.

"Night Daddy!" they said going into Ashlyn's room.

It took Aaron ten minutes to get Christian asleep. It took Dave a little longer to get Jasmine and Ashlyn asleep. Aaron carried Christian to his room and turned his Noah's Ark night light on for him. He pulled the door half shut then looked into Jasmine's room. Dave laid her gently into her princess bed and covered her up. He turned on her night light then came out pulling her door up behind him.

Once they were in their room they pulled their door shut softly. Aaron didn't know if there was going to be voice raising or not. He prayed not, he wanted he and Dave to talk this out instead of a blow up. But lately Dave had been acting like he didn't care either way.

"What were you going to say before Ashlyn interrupted?" Aaron confronted.

"Nothing" Dave answered too quickly.

"Right, and are we also supposed to pretend the only thing aggravating you this morning was our spoiled children?"

"Your words not mine" he was quick and snappy. Angering Aaron even further.

"Dave, you knew when we decided to have kids that there would be precious little time for anything else! Being a parent is a commitment and a full time job"

"Naw you think?" Dave spat at him taking off his shirt.

"What have we become? Lately we've just been going through the motions...I try to get intimate and you reject me what am I supposed to Dave, beg you touch me?"

"You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with Aaron." Dave crawled into bed and turned over on his side.

"Is there someone else?" Aaron asked easing his way into bed.

"No, there isn't" Dave answered and turned out his lamp


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn came into the kitchen to start breakfast she saw Aaron sitting at the kitchen table staring down at his hand. He was playing nervously with his wedding band. She could see the glisten of tears in his lashes and the dried streaks on his face.

"Daddy?" she asked touching his arm. He looked at her, she looked like she was about to start bawling. He pulled her close.

"What's wrong with you and Papa?" she sobbed into Aaron's arm.

He knew better than to lie to Ashlyn but the truth was he didn't really know what was wrong with Dave. He had to tell her the truth.

"Ashlyn, truth is Daddy doesn't know what's wrong. But Daddy will figure it out and fix whatever it is. I love Papa very much and we can work anything out."

"I heard you and Papa last night" she wiped her eyes.

In an instant Aaron's heart broke he lived through the pain of this before when his and Haley's marriage broke down. Jack was younger than Ashlyn then but it was being rehashed.

"Last night..." he couldn't finish because Dave was standing the door frame.

He didn't speak but he walked to the table and placed his hands on Ashlyn's shoulders.

"Honey what was said last night wasn't meant for little ears to hear. Why don't you go get what we need to make breakfast I'll be in there in a sec okay?" he kept his gaze on Aaron at first then came to Ashlyn's height.

She didn't want to leave the room in fear they would argue. Dave smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"It's okay go on" she let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why are you bringing our children into this?" Dave asked sitting down.

"We both know Ashlyn isn't stupid. She could read at the age of three Dave. And besides I thought maybe the kids would know more about this than I would because you weren't giving me any clues last night at all."

Dave narrowed his eyes and leaned in close because he knew Ashlyn was in the kitchen still straining to hear the conversation.

"Don't put them in the middle of your insecurities Aaron. I told you there was nothing wrong and I told you there wasn't anyone else. Yes, I was short but I was just tired. That's it."

"And you think I'm going to believe that?"

"No, I know you Aaron Hotchner you are insecure and that means you will let every thing I say or do guide your judgment of my actions..."

"Stop profiling me Dave!" Aaron grew furious.

"Then stop getting paranoid that I'm cheating!" they stopped because Jasmine was sniffling at the doorway trying to hide her face against the wall.

"Look what you did!" Aaron got up and ran to her. He lifted her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Hey...shhhh it's okay. I'm sorry baby" he kissed her cheeks.

"You and Papa were yelling!" she wailed out.

"I know and we didn't mean it..." he felt himself whispering 'Liar liar' in his mind.  
***  
Aaron was in the kitchen doing dishes with Ashlyn while Dave had Jasmine and Christian stuck to either of his sides sleeping. Ashlyn was heading up to clean her room when Aaron stood behind the sofa. Ashlyn didn't walk upstairs immediately she looked into the living room for a minute to make sure everything was going to be calm.

Dave sensed Aaron's presence. He was going to try to make light of the situation now that they were both calm.

"I don't understand these damn cartoons anymore! A sponge who lives in the ocean in a fruit what bright son of a bitch came up with this?" Dave said pointing towards the television.

"A very rich son of a bitch" Aaron answered semi-seriously.

"Yeh I wish I had the kinda money that schmuck has...if you were hoping to take a break on the sofa you'll have to take it up with the offices of too frickin bad because the kids are napping"

"No, I'm fine but I was actually hoping to borrow my husband perhaps for an hour...what office do I speak to for that?" Aaron played into the fantasy.

"Why hello you've reached the office of David Rossi who if you help the kids stay asleep will be free in a jiffy"

It was humorous comments like they just exchanged that made Aaron fall head over heels for Dave even after a fight. He knew they were soul mates even if there were problems. Aaron picked Christian up very carefully while Dave handled Jasmine. They laid them down then retreated to their bedroom. But not before making sure Ashlyn had her I-Pod on while reading a book.

"I honestly don't understand the purpose of wearing an I-Pod while you read a book! You've got that racket they call music in your ears and I can only imagine the trash that girl is reading..."

"Dave, lets focus shall we?" Aaron tugged at his pants. Dave smiled and took to his pants to rid himself of them. He then helped Aaron out of his clothes.

Aaron laid on Dave's side of the bed on his side. Dave spooned himself behind his beautiful husband. Aaron took a deep breath when he felt Dave lube his rectal area. He felt a shiver go up his spine, that was what Aaron had missed.

Dave kissed the nook of Aaron's neck which made his eyes flutter. He didn't want Dave to tease him not at a time like this.

"Dave...please. I don't think I can withstand teasing"

The older man chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

"I take my time caro mio to ensure your pleasure...not just mine" Dave lifted Aaron's leg over the top of his. With a single thrust Dave's unprotected prick entered Aaron's awaiting asshole.

Red flush spots appeared all over Aaron. Like his entire body was blushing. Dave placed his hand on Aaron's hip and forced him back and pushed himself over Aaron. Their speed increased to a furious rhythm.

"Dave..." Aaron cried out. He could feel his orgasm pounding in his ears almost. His whole body was a blaze of desire for Dave.

As Dave climaxed and finished he collapsed on top of Aaron's side profile. Aaron let out a earth shattering moan and laid limp, breathless.

"Aaron, there is no one else...this I vow" Dave whispered against his ear kissing him.

Aaron was going to return the favor but they heard one of the children up and jumping up and down the hallway, laughing loudly. Dave winked at him as he finished dressing and walked into the hallway to lay down the law.

All was well again.  
***  
Monday came and Dave decided to stay home from work and keep Christian home with him. Much to Jasmine's dismay who bawled about the unfairness. Dave promised her after school he'd take her for icecream and maybe buy a toy.

Aaron was worried because Dave never missed a day of work unless it was for a book tour or signing.

"Are you all right?" he asked grabbing Ashlyn a banana and him a cup of coffee to go.

"Never felt better why do you ask?" Dave looked up from his laptop.

"Because you have never taken a day off on your own"

"First time for everything..." he grinned sheepishly at the virgin reference.

"Yeah well watch what you're Googling okay? Our son is here"

"Scouts honor" Dave laughed.

He and Aaron shared a warm kiss before the girls had to be off to school. He hugged and kissed Ashlyn then Jasmine over fifty million times before she screamed bloody murder when he shut the door so Aaron could back out of the driveway.

"BobBob" Christian said as he and Dave came back inside.

"What's with you and that yellow freak?" Dave sat him on the sofa and turned the television on.

"There you go..." he kissed the tot's forehead and headed into the kitchen to his laptop. He checked his email again. There wasn't any new messages but the phone rang.

"Hotchner-Rossi residence this David"

"Hello David it's Dr. Beier how are you?" the chipper voice of his physcian came on the line.

"A lot better if you tell me some good news"

"Well the tests did come back they weren't abnormal but I still need you to go to the urologist for a double check..."

"So I don't C-A-N-C-E-R?" he spelled it out because Christian had a habit of repeating words to his oldest sister and Daddy who then either told him what it meant or showed him.

"By our tests no but you have an unusual growth in your prostrate and you said the Avodart wasn't helping so I think we can rule that out"

"How long does their tests usually last?"

"Same as ours but if they find something they may want you to stay overnight at a hospital..."

"Oh no fucking way" Christian looked back when an expletive flew out of his mouth. Dave made an oops face.

"David I strongly urge you to come in for the testing. Dr. Grant will have a much better grasp on this than I will"

"Okay"

"And David I know you haven't told your partner but I think Aaron should be aware of everything so he can be there before, during, and after. I mean there could be a positive chance there's nothing wrong but either way you need to communicate with him" she added.

He knew she was right but how was he going to lay this out for Aaron? He didn't want put the fear into him and it be nothing. But then he didn't want to not tell him and it be more serious and end up dying with Aaron wondering why.

Dave knew what he had to do. It was time to tell Aaron about his strange behavior.  
***  
Aaron came home right around dinner time. He saw Jasmine on the stool at the island tossing the salad, literally out of the bowl. Ashlyn was stirring the sauce while Dave finished the noodles. Christian was grabbing salad dressing and parmesean cheese out of the fridge and trying to set it on the table.

"Good evening" he kissed Jasmine first. Then made his way to Ashlyn and Dave. He then scooped Christian up into his arms.

"How was your day with Papa?" he asked Christian who was wiggling and giggling wanting Aaron to play.

Jasmine made a frustrated noise and Dave mouthed 'Kill it' Aaron nodded and got Christian's booster seat for the table.

"Dinner is ready" Dave announced tasting the sauce from the spoon.

"How is it?" Ashlyn asked. Dave made a gesture with his hands and mouth.

"Magnifico...Grandma Rossi would've been so proud!" Ashlyn smiled. Jasmine narrowed her eyes and shoved the spoons into the bowl. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're not proud of me Papa?" she whined.

"Hey nobody can toss a salad in this family better than you baby"

"Haha mmmmm" she stuck her tongue out at Ashlyn who rolled her eyes and set the table.

They sat down and Aaron was putting cheese on his spaghetti. He turned to Christian to ask if he wanted some.

"No fucking way!" he blurted out with a laugh. Aaron wasn't too pleased and Dave nearly choked on his wine.

"Buddy! Where did you hear that word?"

"Awwww you said bad word Christian! Go to bed!" Jasmine hollered across the table.

He started sniffling and tearing up. Aaron lifted Christian's chin and had him look him in the eye.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Papa...." he cried out.

"Aaron I said this morning by accident don't punish him"

"But I got in trouble for saying the S word!!!" Jasmine reminded them.

"Yeah well that was different you said it in public"

"I'm mad at you Papa!" she threw fork on the floor and got down.

"Jasmine! Jasmine Mia you back here right now!" Aaron called for her.

She stuck her tongue out and made a zipping noise.

"Ashlyn take your sister to her room and Christian with his dinner to your room if you don't mind to watch television I need to talk to Daddy."

"Okay come on Christian lets go watch TV"

"Bobbob?"

"Sure" she made a face and helped him from the table. Jasmine took off running upstairs from her big sister.

"YOU'RE SO IN TROUBLE!" Ashlyn charged.

"Dave, I'm not angry about the F-bomb but..."

He cut Aaron off.

"No, it's not that there's a reason I let it out..." Dave already felt himself growing emotional. He didn't sit back down which Aaron knew something was wrong.

"Well, tell me don't leave me in suspense"

"You were right something's wrong but before you get paranoid and try to make guesses I'm gonna nip this in the bud...remember we had our yearly physicals?"

"Yes"

"I didn't just go for that. I've been having a lot of discomfort in my prostrate..."

Aaron knew where the conversation was going now. He wasn't prepared for what Dave might say.

"Is it...?" he couldn't say the word.

"Dr. Beier's tests say no but I have to see a urologist. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure"

"So you're saying...you might have cancer?" Aaron's eyes became watery.

"I hope not but I want you to know the reason I've been so short and snappy. I fear it is and I haven't been able to express my love for as much I should...." Aaron arose from the table and put his arms around Dave.

"Please say no more...we'll face this, together." they cried hugging.

"I'm so scared Aaron..."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was on pins and needles sitting beside Dave in his urologist's office. He had his leg bobbing up and down at a frantic pace and his constant shifting was making Dave even more nervous. He was trying to thumb through a National Geographic but the pages would go blurry from Aaron's leg motions.

"Aaron! I need a valium for Christ's sake!" he put his hand on Aaron's leg to still him.

"I'm sorry Dave but I can't help it! What time was your appointment?"

"Nine"

"What time is it now?" Aaron asked looking around for a clock. Dave looked at his watch.

"Eight fifty look just be still or you don't get a lollipop" Dave cracked.

"That's not funny Dave..."

"I know I don't think I'd want a lollipop from a urologist's office either, imagine the shape...."

"That's not what I meant! This is serious and you're making jokes!"

Dave knew the best way to combat his negativity was to joke about the situation. He also knew that though Aaron didn't appreciate it now but he would someday.

"You know you may think I don't take this seriously. I do. But having three kids has made this old fool very tender hearted. Maybe it's the situation or maybe it's the idea I'm about to have a hand shoved up my ass again that isn't my husband's but I love you Aaron and I want you to know that even if it's bad news you're going to be all right and so will our kids"

"Dave don't talk like that! I hate it when people do that." Aaron wanted to walk away and cry but Dave reached his hand out and grabbed Aaron's. He gave it a strong squeeze when the nurse came out.

"David Rossi?" he squeezed back and placed the magazine in the chair and walked with the nurse down the long hall. A walk that felt like the death mile.  
***  
There were three vehicles in their driveway when they pulled in. Aaron helped Dave from the car because they had to take a tissue sample from the area of growth. He was sore with every step.

"God it feels like somebody tried to get a prize from my anal cavity you know like those claw machines? It pinches with every step I take!"

"It's just the memory of the procedure Dave it'll wear off" Aaron said reassuringly. He opened the door and the kids came running.

"Daddy guess who came to see us?" Jasmine bounced up down trying to get them to follow her into the living room.

"Aunt JJ is here! So is Uncle Spencer!" she gave the surprise away.

"Is Papa okay?" Ashlyn came to his side and grabbed his hand.

"I'm just a little sore...anyone else here?"

"Uncle Derek and of course they brought the kids" she filled in him. He had proof of that seeing all the little ones bounce around from room to room. But Dave sure did love the sound of the children's laughter. There was a certain innocence to it all.

"There they are!" Derek said as they entered the living room.

"Wow you walk my like my ex-wife did when she was carrying Dex" Spencer commented. Dave narrowed his eyes he didn't like being compared to a pregnant woman let alone the ex-wife of a friend and former co-worker.

"How is she by the way?" Dave made small talk.

"Fine I suppose she hasn't seen the kids in eight months so I'm assuming she's still alive"

While Dave was catching up with Derek, JJ, and Spencer; Aaron cornered Jack into the kitchen.

"What are they doing here?" he knew Jack had to be the one to call them. Aaron slipped up and told Jack what Dave was facing and he gave a solemn vow that he wouldn't breathe a word.

"Visiting I guess" he smiled innocently.

"Well, it's not Christmas because you know I can see JJ popping in for a visit and maybe Spencer because they each live close but Derek moved to Chicago so his mother would be near Whitney and the kids"

"Okay! They're your guys's friends I thought they'd want to know" Jack confessed.

Aaron heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. Dave didn't want to feel like he was dying because they didn't even know the outcome of the tests.

"Did you call Penelope and Emily too?"

The doorbell ringing said it all.

"I'LL GET IT!" Jasmine yelled running towards the door.

Aaron came into the entry way to see Penelope and Kevin coming inside. Penelope was carrying a small baby blue carseat with their son Garcia inside and Kevin was lugging their two year old daughter Precious in his arms.

"Aunt Penelope!!!" Jasmine hugged her legs and squeezed.

"Oh you've grown so beautifully!" she leaned down to hug her then came to Aaron.

"How'd he do today?" she asked hugging him.

"He did all right he's a little sore right now and I bet he's wishing you guys could've came when it was less embarrassing for him but..."

"He'll live through the embarrassment! Speaking of that stubborn Italian where is he?" she threw at him when she entered the living room.

"I'm here" she gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

She then turned to notice Derek, his wife Whitney, JJ minus Will, and Spencer. She waved and her face lit up into a smile.

"Hey Superman" she cracked up on Derek.

"Whitney I don't know if you remember this woman but this was my baby girl back in the day..."

"Penelope, yes I remember you. Derek could practically write a book about you!" Whitney laughed.

"Oh my tell me when the book comes out I'll autograph it for ya" she made a kissy face at Derek then turned her attention to Spencer and JJ.

Dave sat back and watched his friends mingle and catch up. He looked into the kitchen at Aaron who was carrying such a stressful burden upon his back. It would two weeks before Dave would know for sure. But who said he couldn't enjoy having old friends around because they had been dying to do this for quite sometime but they got wrapped up in the moment of things.  
***  
Emily was the last to arrive with a bottle of wine and lots of apologies. She was minus her two children Liam and Brittany who were with her ex-husband.

"So where is Will?" Emily asked JJ while they were sitting around the dinner table. The kids had two tables next to the adults and were playing really instead of eating.

"Mmm his cousin needed his help this week. Henry went with him so I just brought Rachel with me" she sipped her wine.

"What about you Spence anyone special since the B-I-T-C-H is gone?" Emily spelled out because of the little ears. JJ giggled and set her glass down.

"Um no actually. I find women are creeped out by the genius, single father with three kids. Aimee has her first crush at eight years old, Kyle seems to have adapted to her genes and refuses to do his schoolwork, and Dex is my little protege he maybe only three but he's the future Spencer Reid"

Everyone laughed.

"Not another one...one's enough for this planet thanks" Derek joked.

"And what are you training Carver and Theo to be? Miniature superheroes like you?" Spencer quipped back.

"No. Carver and Theo know their Daddy's job is too dangerous and mommy doesn't like it." Whitney said.

"But I think Tish is more boyish than her brothers. She maybe only eight but homegirl is strong!" Derek smiled proudly at his little girl.

"What about your two?" JJ looked at Kevin and Penelope.

"Well Precious has caught on quickly that she can be the center of attention easily she's such a little diva! And Garcia is an eight month old garbage disposal. He can put away some milk and the fruits and vegetables."

"Mmmh that's what I'm talkin bout baby girl! No baby shall ever go hungry with those tatas!" Derek said making her blush.

"Derek!" Whitney slapped at him playfully.

"Ahem okay so what are your three darlings grown to be like?" Penelope focused her attention on Aaron and Dave.

"Ashlyn is bascially a forty year old stuck in a seven year old's body and she mostly likes sticking with me" Dave filled in.

"That's surprising!" Emily commented sipping her wine.

"Has she outgrown her princess title?" JJ remembered.

"Oh yes she passed it on Jaz who is Aaron's baby and such a drama queen"

"Oh and I wonder where she gets that from?" Aaron teased. Everyone looked at Dave grinning.

"Whatever...I'm not THAT dramatic" he said with a laugh.

"And Christian is as sweet as a caramel candied apple. Although he hasn't slept in his room but maybe twice since we moved in this place he is really becoming such an emotionally inclined little man" Dave finished winking at Aaron to hint that Christian's well rounded emotional nature was defintely due in most part to him.  
***  
After dinner the kids were upstairs playing the kids's bedrooms while the adults were in the living room reminicsing and passing baby Garcia around.

"You can tell he definitely is your son Penelope" Derek held the baby in front of his face. Garcia smiled and cooed at him.

"Well go figure I mean Precious looks more like Kevin the Big Guy had to allow one of my children to be graced with my gorgeousness"

The conversation settled down and everyone then remembered why they were here. One phone call of possible bad news. No one had addressed it all afternoon. Dave knew they were thinking about him and the possibility this could one of their last gatherings if the news were bad.

"I know you all came because Jack told you that I might have cancer. But you all know me and how stubborn and how much of a fighter I am..."

"Bossy. Don't forget bossy." Derek chimed in and everyone laughed. When Dave looked at him he turned his face back to Garcia.

"But the truth is I had a realization this evening, I want each and every one of us to see each other regardless if the news is bad or good. If it's a holiday or a Sunday dinner. In good times or in the worst times. Remember when we were in the BAU? That's what it was all about we're more than friends you guys, we're family..."

Dave cut short because he realized he was crying. He looked down at the floor then up to see everyone as teary eyed as he was.

"You guys I'm not scared to die. I think we all got over that fear the second we signed on to the FBI, but what I am worried about is Aaron, Jack and my three babies. And I know if you guys stick around and stick close...they might have a better chance of processing the grief better."

"No one can ever take your place" Penelope said wiping her eyes.

"I know but before you leave here tonight make me a promise will ya? Promise we'll see you more often and if it comes to that and I'm gone you'll stay around for Aaron and the kids"

No one said anything yet. They were in the moment of emotion but there wasn't any hesitation in Derek. He looked at Whitney then down at Garcia. He wanted to come back to Quantico anyways and today really reaffirmed it for him.

"We promise" Derek looked at Dave directly.

"Yeah Kev and I do too"

"You know Will and I will be here"

"I promise...so I hope you will enjoy weekends filled with museums and probably cartoons that weren't meant for human consumption" Dave smiled at Spencer who gave him the same soft one back.

"You in Emily?" Derek looked at her.

"Yeah...provided that if something does happen to you you'll give Aaron the recipie to your mom's lasagna" she said laughing.

"All right then it's settled. We'll spend more time and Aaron gets my mother's lasagna...forgive me mama" Dave joked looking up.  
****  
Eight months later...

Dave awoke in his hospital bed to see Aaron sleeping the chair. Poor man hadn't left his bedside since he was admitted. He only went home to shower and change clothes and check on the kids. Aaron's eyes popped open because he felt Dave's eyes upon him.

"Hello gorgeous" he said in a raspy voice.

"Rest" Aaron said getting up. He straightened the covers on Dave and kissed his forehead.

"Aaron..." this was it. Dave could feel a pull gusting over him like a strong whirlwind.

"Dave? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm ready...I think it's time." Dave looked over towards the door. The room seemed so much warmer and brighter.

"Dave..." Aaron dissolved into tears. Dave smiled and looked back at Aaron.

Everything flashed before Dave's eyes. Every moment good and bad came before him. He remembered the first kiss with Aaron to the last real kiss they shared at Christmas. That night he told him he had cancer how they held one another. That's how it was always them holding one another together.

"Say it's okay Aaron...I will stay if you want me to" Dave needed to know Aaron would make it without him.

"It's okay..." the instant he said it Dave flatlined. The nurses and doctors rushed in and shoved Aaron out the room. They were going to try to revive him. But Aaron knew better he knew Dave was gone.

Walking out to call their friends who so graciously kept to their promises. He looked back into the room. Maybe he was hallucinating but he could've sworn he saw the old David Rossi standing there just as he were when he walked back into the BAU. Same mischievious smile. Aaron smiled back at him.

"I love you" he heard Dave's voice now a sweet as an angel's.

"I love you too" Aaron closed his eyes as the tears streamed down his face. He opened them and he was gone.

He had help explaining to the kids where Papa went. Ashlyn was struck the hardest and didn't leave Aaron's side for a long while. Everyone bombarded the doorway of Aaron and Dave's bedroom while the kids latched onto him and cried. And though it wasn't easy Dave was right it eased with time and the love of their friends that had became their family.

A week later Aaron laid in the bed and his eyes opened suddenly. He could've sworn he heard Dave's voice but was crushed when he figured out it was a dream. He turned to Dave's side of the bed to see Ashlyn holding onto Dave's pillow crying. He reached his hand out and rubbed her head.

"Why does it still hurt Daddy?"

"It takes time Ashlyn. But always remember Papa loved you the best. That's why he took his time to teach all those things you know now. How come you are so mature for your age. He knew he could trust you with all those things"

"Will it always hurt this much?"

"Sometimes more than other times. But when in the times it hurts the most remember how Papa would want you to deal with it"

Ashlyn nodded and turned back to his pillow and fell back asleep. Aaron looked around the room he knew it was depressing him but he left Dave's belongings the way he had them. He was making sure that everything was exact when he noticed something odd about a box sitting on the dresser. It appeared something was sticking out of the corner of the lid.

He eased his way out of bed and looked it over. It was an old cigar box that Dave turned into a photo box. He opened the lid to see an envelope addressed to him. He tore it open and unfolded it. Another paper fell out behind it.

_Aaron,_

_If you are reading this then that means I have gone. There are things I want to tell you which I'm sure you already know but first is after I came back to the BAU and found love with you Aaron Hotchner I have had no regrets since. Second, we have the most beautiful babies in the entire world so if you think of crumbling now I will haunt you because they need you now! And lastly we have the greatest family on the planet don't let them slip out of your grasp Aaron. Keep everyone together and in check. And I know this is too soon for you to even think about but should it come one day you find another that loves you and you love them as much don't deny yourself happiness. Even if our rebellious children kick and scream or threaten to 'hate' you don't deny yourself love. I'll understand and will never be angry about it. I love you and always will._

_All my love,_   
_Dave_

Aaron couldn't see anything from the tears. He put the letter on the dresser and held onto the wood. He closed his eyes. Dave was right it was too soon to be thinking about another. The paper on the floor bugged him. Dave had signed the letter as it were finished. Aaron bent over and picked up the paper it read **ROSSI FAMILY LASAGNA** with a small note from Dave at the bottom.

_P.S. tell Em here's her Christmas and birthday present for the rest of her life! Hope my mama doesn't smack me all the way to Heaven for this!_

Aaron had to laugh. He truly was one of a kind.


End file.
